


i annoy myself

by dimplerenjun



Series: stray kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Other, poor bub wants cuddles, sad sungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplerenjun/pseuds/dimplerenjun
Summary: he just wanted to cuddle someone, he didn’t know he was that much a burden to the members.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t proof read this or have any beta check it oops. this is me channeling my feelings onto jisung. this isn’t my best work and just word vomit honestly

they finally had a day off. they’ve been busy with album promotions, video shoots and practice jisung felt that he hasn’t had a chance to breathe. he looked across the room to see hyunjin scrolling through his phone. he rolled off his bed and attempted to crawl into bed with hyunjin but was pushed off.   
“stop being clingy, there aren’t any cameras in here so there’s no reason to be annoying today.” hyunjin said with an exasperated sigh. the other was slightly taken back but just thought that maybe he was have a rough day and needed to be alone. shrugging he made his way out to the kitchen to see woojin making pancakes.   
“morning hyung.” he called out as he poured himself a glass of water.   
“morning sung.” the older responded and jisung opted to wrapping his arms around him from the back. burying his face into his back the older spun around, ruffling his hair. “look, i love you and all but it's difficult to cook and have you cling to me. can’t you go hang in the living room?” he asked. jisung just gave a small smile before he apologized and walked out of the kitchen. jeongin and seungmin were sat in the living room watching music bank reruns as he sat down between them.   
“innie~” he sang out as he pulled the other into his arms. the younger simply just groaned and pulled himself away, making jisung pout. he turned to seungmin but was cut off before he got to say anything,   
“if there’s nothing being recorded i don’t want you acting cute or clinging to me.” he said and jisung pouted even more. felix was nice right? he left to find the australian in his room.   
“hey ji, what’s up?” he asked, voice scratchy, as he saw the other walk in.   
“no one will cuddle with me.” the other pouts and felix just laughed, patting jisung’s head.   
“sorry i can’t help you there,” he pauses before he sneezes, eyes watering up before he continues “i’ve caught a cold and woojin told me to make sure i don’t get anyone else sick.”   
“you were the only person i could trust.” jisung whined out before ruffling the others hair and walking out.   
“minho hyung.” he called out.   
“he’s in the dining room.” seungmin responded. as he made his way into the room he saw the older roll his eyes. he paused a second, having a mental argument with himself over whether or not he wanted to be rejected again.   
“will you cuddle with me?” the younger begged.   
“maybe tomorrow, i just wanted some alone time.” the older responded with a saccharine sweet tone. jisung just gave him a small smile before he decided to find chan and changbin so he could work on some lyrics rather than just sitting there. making his way towards their room he paused when he heard them talking to hyunjin.   
“he won’t stop clinging to everyone. i get he asks like that for the fans but he doesn’t have to do it every single hour even when the cameras are off.” hyunjin exclaimed and jisung knew who he was talking about, he was talking about jisung and his heart deflated a bit more. putting on a forced smile, he knocked on the door and walked in.  
“hi sungie.” hyunjin said as he patted his shoulder walking past him.   
“i wanted to write for a bit.” jisung explained. chan handed him his notebook and pen. he got comfortable as he sat on the floor between the two on the bed. he knew he could be annoying but he didn’t think the others were that bothered by him.   
“you okay?” chan asked him softly. jisung was confused for a second before he realized his smile had fallen.   
“of course hyung.” he replied and went back to writing. his lyrics weren’t making any sense. no flow was appearing no matter how much he wrote. it was just a pathetic mess of words written on a page.   
“jisung, can we talk to you?” changbin asked and the younger just nodded, setting down his lyric book.   
“you know you don’t have to act constantly cute or loving, right?” chan asked, still speaking softly as if the other was fragile.   
“i know.” jisung spat out.   
“the others don’t really care for skinship that much. some are starting to complain and i think you should hold back a bit. i, myself, have been getting slightly annoyed.” chan continued.   
“i don’t mean to be annoying.” jisung replied in a hushed tone. even throughout all these years he had never once knew he annoyed chan, that is what made his heart sink and shatter.   
“we know. you can just leave your cute act for the cameras.” changbin added. jisung just nodded.   
“i think i’m going to sleep for a bit, my lyrics aren’t making sense.” he said, excusing himself. he made his way to his room throwing on a mask and hat before leaving the dorm. walking down the street he reached the small diner he always goes to if he needs to be alone. placing his order he sat down in the far corner table, he sat there looking out the window at the passing faces. he saw a little boy holding his mom's hand and noticeably squeezing it harder when cars passed. he let out a content hum as he finished his drink. ‘would anyone hold my hand’ he thought to himself letting out a small laugh. he knew the other members had limits and he can’t blame them for getting annoyed. hell, he’s annoyed with himself too. he just wanted a simple hug or even cuddles. perhaps he should start cutting back on bothering the members so much, start cuddling with plushies and making friends that didn’t have to constantly deal with him. pulling his mask up he made his way back to the dorms, tears threatening to spill out at any given moment. when he arrived he kicked off his shoes and changed into a big sweater shirt and sweats. he collapsed into his bed, hands searching for anything to hug. he never wanted to be a bother to anyone, much less to the people he spends majority of his time with. the tears started falling as he hugged his teddy close to his chest. silent sobs escaped his lips as he thought about how annoyed his members have to be to complain to chan about it. why couldn’t he just be like jeongin? the youngest never asked for skinship and was adored by the whole group. his thoughts continued to torment him as his tears kept flowing, eventually his breath evened out as he fell asleep wishing that one day he wouldn’t be such a pest to the others.


	2. author note

I promise to get a continuation out soon! School has been rough and so has my mental health. I apologize for taking so long!


End file.
